Pedido especial
by CLorena
Summary: -Bésame- Me pidió mi estomago se retorció sabiendo que esta era la ultima vez que iba a besarlo, la ultima vez que sentiría sus dulces labios sobre mi, solloce y lo besé apasionadamente saboreando por ultima vez su sabor dulce y un tanto... ¿Metalico? TH


**Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mio.**

**

* * *

**

**Pedido Especial**

**...**

Sentía la arena debajo de mí: suave y fresca, también sentía el calor del sol acariciándome la piel. El aire lamia mis mejillas y mecía mi cabello con el sonido de las olas de fondo.

Deliciosamente estimulante.

Pero todo esto pasaba a un segundo plano si te encontrabas a un costado de Edward, y esa era mi posición.

- Te amo demasiado bella. - susurró entre mis cabellos depositando pequeños besos. Sonreí. Si, ese era mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

Me volteé para verlo de frente.

- Yo igual te amo. - Lo besé dulcemente en los labios. El sonrío de lado haciendo que a mi pobre corazón le de taquicardia, volví a mi posición- Te amo en exceso. – Rectifiqué. El me apretó mas contra el besándome en la mejilla.

- Me alegra saberlo. - Dijo.

Estuvimos un rato mas ahí, mimándonos el uno al otro hasta que Alice (la hermanita de Edward) nos llamó exigiéndonos que regresemos al hotel para la entrega de regalos.

Caminamos hacia el hotel sin apresurarnos, bromeando entre nosotros. Todo era perfecto. El día de san Valentín perfecto.

Nunca he sido Fan de este día, digo, era patético el frenesí que se apoderaba de todos por conseguir el regalo perfecto o la inmensa depresión por no tener con quien pasarlo.

No era mi día favorito, pero con Edward podría ser el día del Apocalipsis y para mi sería como navidad.

Llegamos al hotel para el intercambio de regalos que la pequeña de los Cullen había organizado.

A mi me había tocado regalarle a Jasper, Es un fanático de la historia, así que le compré toda una colección sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

Fuimos hasta nuestra habitación por los regalos y luego fuimos al cuarto de Alice, donde decidimos hacer el intercambio, así seria mas intimo.

- Vaya pensé que se los había comido un tiburón o algo por el estilo. - Nos reprochó Jasper apenas entramos por la puerta, yo me reí ligeramente mientras mi novio rodaba los ojos.

- Deduzco, por toda la arena que trae, que a bella la revolcaron por la playa… y no fue precisamente una ola. -

Bien. Ese es Emmett y su acto estelar "Veamos que tan roja se pone bella".Era un ritual al que ya debía estar acostumbrada pero al parecer mis mejillas no se daban por enteradas y seguían sonrojándose.

Lo peor de todo es que, irónicamente, si me revolcó una ola bastante grande.

Edward se burló de mi casi una hora, pero eso Emmett no tenía por que saberlo.

- En realidad si la revolcó una ola. –

A menos que Edward se vaya de lengua. Lo fulmine con la mirada, era un traidor. Las estruendosas carcajadas de su hermano mayor no se hicieron esperar

-Mierda hermano, una ola le da mas vida sexual a tu novia que tu – Edward enrojeció. Por hablador le pasaba, ahora el era el blanco.

Y era mi turno de avergonzarlo.

-Si debo admitirlo, la ola fue lo mas excitante que me ha revolcado últimamente – Me burlé sentándome en la elegante sala.

Emmett se río de nuevo acompañado de los demás chicos, Edward me fulminó con la mirada para luego reírse y sentarse a mi lado, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y acerco sus labios a mi oreja.

- Eres un hermosa mentirosa- - Musitó dándome un beso en la oreja, me reí y lo abrace por la cintura.

CLARO, que era mentira.

Intercambiamos rápidamente los regalos. Jasper se emocionó mucho por mi regalo y eso me hizo sentir orgullosa, Era la primera vez que elegía los regalos sola sin la ayuda de Alice.

Yo le había tocado a Alice, me regaló un par de zapatos que por la marca supuse que le costó muchísimo, la mire un poco mal pero al fin y al cabo termine aceptándolo.

El regalo de Edward era un misterio para todos. Emmett le había entregado la caja, lo había abierto, se quedo en shock unos segundos, luego enrojeció y la cerro rápidamente, todo esto con las carcajadas de su hermano mayor de fondo.

Decidimos dar un paseo por el malecón, para luego prepararnos para la cena cada quien con su respectiva pareja, así que nos cambiamos y partimos. Compramos helados, bromeamos y nos reímos un buen rato.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas. Rosalie, Alice y yo nos quedamos en nuestros lugares mientras los chicos se entretenían jugando con unos niños que se encontraban en la arena.

Después de anotar un tanto Edward corrió hacia mí y me besó fuertemente, alzándome y girándome haciendo que mi vestido volara con nosotros. Me bajó y regresó corriendo hacia su lugar donde su hermano y su cuñado lo burlaron cariñosamente.

-Dios, Edward es increíblemente romántico – Suspiró Rosalie a mi lado, yo sonreí y asentí. Alice me empujó levemente y se río.- No parece que tuvieran tan solo año y medio de noviazgo. - Sonreí mientras miraba a Edward desde lejos tratando de quitarle el balón a un pequeño niño.

Era tan perfecto. Suspire enamorada.

- ¿Dónde irán a cenar? - Les pregunté cambiando de tema. Ellas sonrieron dándose cuenta de mi _sutil_ evasiva pero lo pasaron por alto.

- Es sorpresa – Admitió Alice mirándome coqueta por arriba de sus lentes Dior.

- Lo mismo digo - Comentó Rosalie sonriéndome con la cabeza ladeada.

Me reí divertida.

- Creo que se pusieron de acuerdo - Dije.

- Espero que Edward haya ayudado a mi novio, si no la cena será un desastre - Dijo Rosalie pensativamente - Tienes suerte bella, el es muy creativo- sonrío ampliamente- A Emmett el cerebro no le da para tanto - Rodó los ojos para luego reírse.

- Si, mi hermano en verdad no es nada creativo. - Se burló Alice, haciendo que su cuñada le golpee el hombro levemente.

-Hey estas hablando de MI hombre. - La regaño jugando.

-Hey estoy hablando de MI hermano. - Contraatacó la pequeña Cullen.

Rosalie iba a replicar pero los chirridos de unos frenos seguidos de un fuerte estruendo la interrumpieron.

Volteamos rápidamente, para ver como Emmet y Jasper corrían hacia la calle de un costado.

Habían atropellado a alguien.

Y ese alguien era Edward.

Corrimos hacia donde se encontraba mi novio tendido en la calle, gemí al ver su cabeza bañada en sangre, se agarraba el costado fuertemente por donde también sangraba profundamente y parecía semi inconciente.

La gente gritaba y alguien pedía una ambulancia.

-Edward, Edward. - Me arrodille junto a el, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, el me miro unos segundo y luego cerro los ojos.

-Bella. - Me llamo tomando mi mano respirando entrecortadamente.

Esto se veía muy mal.

-Estoy aquí, tranquilo, ya han llamado a la ambulancia- mi voz sonaba angustiada y me ahogaba el nudo en mi garganta.

El negó con la cabeza.

-No creo… Poder esperar- El dolor que sentí al comprender sus palabras casi hizo que me desmaye. No, el no podía morir.

-No digas eso. - Le ordené ferozmente, el cerro los ojos con dolor y luego los abrió estaban más apagados. Me estremecí al ver la resignación en ellos.

-No creo que haya nada que hacer, amor. - Me susurró. - Solo agradezco la oportunidad de poder despedirme de ti, Bella mi ángel.-

-No Edward no te despidas. - Se estremeció con un espasmo de dolor y yo me aferre más a su mano. Dios, no, por que tenia que pasar esto.

-Te amo bella, y siempre te amare, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo mas hermoso que tengo y que tendré, eres mi vida, mi mundo y mi alma. - Lo decía todo apresuradamente y cargado de tanto amor que hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, no podía morir, lo amaba demasiado, lo necesitaba demasiado, no iba a vivir sin el.- No podría vivir sin ti, eres la persona mas importante para mi y aunque hemos sido novios tan solo un año 6 meses y 13 días, se que tu eres la persona con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mis días. –

El resto de mis días… pero ya no tendríamos mas días, el iba a morir, lo decía la sangre que manchaba su hermoso cabello y su camisa, eran heridas graves.

Mortales.

Lloré amargamente, el se estremeció de nuevo. Veía la vida apagándose en sus ojos.

-Te amo Excesivamente. - Me dijo repitiendo mis palabras en la playa, que irónico era todo, como habían cambiado las cosas tan rápidamente.

Era como si el destino se burlara de nosotros. Escuche sollozar a Rosalie y Alice.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón Edward. – El sonrío tristemente y se volvió a estremecer. Se paso una mano por la cara y me miró sus ojos parecían empañados.

-Bésame. - Me pidió con voz patosa, mi estomago se retorció sabiendo que esta era la ultima vez que iba a besarlo, la ultima vez que sentiría sus dulces labios sobre mi, solloce y me incliné. Lo besé apasionadamente transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que me agobiaban en ese momento. Saboreando por ultima vez su sabor dulce y un tanto… ¿metálico?

Me separé de el sintiendo algo extraño en mi boca, lo saque con mis dedos

Era… ¿un anillo?

Miré a Edward que sonreía ampliamente y se había semi incorporado.

-Bella. ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Me pidió tomando mi mano y deslizando el anillo que había aparecido en mi boca.

-Idiota. - Gritó una mujer que había estado viendo la escena desde la acera. Yo veía a Edward, al anillo y a la sangre con la boca abierta sin poder hablar.

El frunció el entrecejo al oír a la mujer.

Yo no comprendía por que todos se reían o le decían idiota a Edward. Mire el automóvil que había "atropellado" a Edward. Cuando vi al conductor que aparte de todo me miraba sonriendo burlonamente, entendí todo.

Era Jacob. Mi mejor amigo.

-¿Bella?- Mire a Edward que me veía levemente preocupado. Me levante de la calle. Sintiendo el alivio de que todo sea una farsa, pero no duro mucho, poco a poco la ira se fue abriendo paso por mi cabeza.- Bella amor. - Edward se incorporó y caminó hacia mi.

-Eres un Idiota. - le grite furiosa, el se paro en seco, mirándome asustado. – No sabes como me sentí, cuando pensé que ibas a morir – Me miró arrepentido, abrió la boca para hablar pero una zapatilla le dio de pleno en la cara. Volteé para ver a Rosalie sin un zapato.

- Imbecil, si ese carro no te mató, cuídate que yo si – Le gritó Alice con los ojos llorosos. Jasper y Emmet reían ligeramente.

- Creo que no fue tan buena idea. - Masculló mi novio el chistoso frotándose la cabeza. Lo mire un segundo y luego caí en cuenta del anillo en mi dedo. Edward me había pedido matrimonio.

En ese momento solo pensé tres cosas: Que Edward era el idiota más grande del mundo, que quería estrangularlo y que lo amaba desesperadamente.

Me aferre a su cuello y lo besé fuertemente.

- Claro que quiero casarme contigo – Le contesté, el me sonrío inmensamente y me volvió a besar.

Bueno, ya lo había dicho Rosalie que Edward, mi ahora prometido, era muy creativo. Que importaba si también era un poco idiota cuando se lo proponía o que me había hecho pasar el peor momento de mi vida hace unos momentos.

No, ya no importa.

Lo que importa en este momento era que nos amábamos con locura, sus labios sobre los míos y el anillo en mi dedo que significaba que en un tiempo, me iba a convertir en la señora Cullen.

Eso es lo más importante.

..

* * *


End file.
